The embodiments herein relate to elevator systems and, more particularly, to an elevator safety gear guiding assembly, as well as a method of guiding an elevator safety gear assembly.
Elevator systems often include a hoisted structure (e.g., elevator car), a counterweight, a tension member (e.g., rope, belt, cable, etc.) that connects the hoisted structure and the counterweight. During operation of such systems, a safety gear is configured to assist in braking the elevator car relative to a guide member, such as a guide rail, in the event the elevator car exceeds a predetermined velocity or acceleration. The safety gear includes at least one engagement member that is configured to engage the guide member, if needed.
Safety gears may be of the non-symmetrical or symmetrical type. In a symmetrical type of safety gear, two engagement members are located proximate the guide rail and on opposite sides of the guide rail. A connector is required to synchronize the movement of the engagement members upon actuation of the engagement members. The connector can be located above the engagement members or below the engagements members. A connector located above the engagement members advantageously provides a pulling actuation force, thereby facilitating better self-alignment of the engagement members, when compared to a pushing actuation force generated from a connector located below the engagement members. However, there is often more room for a connector below the engagement members. Therefore, locating the connector below the engagement members reduces the impact of the connector on the overall elevator system layout. Unfortunately, the designs of a connector located below the engagement members are more complex, expensive and/or bulky, due to the enhanced functional requirements associated with a pushing actuation force.